Coming Back
by hinataheir
Summary: After a year of living in hell, Sasuke comes back to Konoha, only to find out that Hinata has his child. SasukeXHinata


**Coming back**

**Sasuke comes back to konoha only to find out that Hinata has his child...**

**XX XX XX XX XX**

**XX XX XX XX XX**

**XX XX XX XX XX**

The bright beems of light filled his eyes, shelding them with his hands, he sighed. Sitting up, he placed his hands on his face, feeling the need to scream. Here he was, in Orochimaru's hands, and feeling everything but stronger. _.. I can't handle it... this... PAIN..._ it was an unberrible pain in his heart, eating away at his blood. He woke up each day, in pain, dressed just to have himself being used as a toy,..._a toy..._ he left everything behind, his friends his life, and his love... for this.

Feeling the need to scream threaten his throat, he clutched his neck, tightening his grip with each second. He closed his eyes, thinking of ..._her... why, why are you still in my MIND!!..._ the image of her came back into his bleading mind. He opened his eyes, before any other images set their minds to Sasuke's eyes. Looking around, he saw himself in a cracked mirrior, on the other side of the room. After letting himself go, he got up, his feet touching the wooden floor. He walked his way to the body-size mirror, only to see a deppressed ninja in the reflection.

He had change over time, his hair was black, with red tips, and red spikes. His eyes never showed, because his shoulder length bangs coverd most of it. He had two snake bites on each side of his bottem lip, along with a gage and three peirceings on each ear. He hadn't changed his fashion much, what could he say? He loved tight black shirts with cargo like black pants, somtimes resorting to tight jeans. All this, and it really didnt change the way he though.

"HINATA!!," feeling himself brake, he crunched down, hands on head. "...why... were did I FUCK up!?" he looked at the mirror once more, his black eyes now dull, full of sadness. He left her, at first he thought he would get over it, but no. Only if he could stop himself from leaving her for Orochimaru, if only he could turn back. Go back to her sleeping figure he left who knows how long ago, and kiss those red lips... "NO... get her.. out!..." after a few minutes of realizing she wasnt going to leave his mind, he laid himself on the floor.

This was going to be another gray day. Just before any other thoughts could stab into his mind, the door opened. A year ago, If he had saw someone about to see a broken in peaices Sasuke, he would have KILLED them. But now, it didnt matter if it was Naruto, now he doesn't even bother to blink at the sound.

"Sasuke-san, Orochimaru would like to see you-" before Kabuto could finish, Sasuke roudly inturupted.

"Hold on!, Tell him to wait," even in his broken state, Sasuke could still keep the coldness, the only person who could even DARE get him to smile was...her... Remebering the smile she made him give everyday, he looked at Kabuto through the mirror.

Kabuto sighed, might as well be waiting for a death sentece when going back to Orochimaru. Looing at the broken mans back, he looked down. Over the year he noticed Sasuke brake more often. He knew the 17 year old ninja tried to hide his feelings, but he saw straight through them. Now, the boy didnt even bother to try and hide himself from people when he screamed. "Fine, He will be waiting for you" With that, he left, closing the door behind him.

"... good.." sencing that Kabuto was gone, Sasuke took a glance at his arms, they were filled with scares. He's gotten worse over time, popping pills was a daily habit. His attemps of comitting suicide always ended up in Orochimaru beating him up before he got the chance to kill himself. There was a pause, before he looked up at the window. Right now, he nneeded to escape, he needed to find Hinata, and go to her. If he didnt, it would mean another life in hell for him...

**XX XX XX XX XX**

**XX XX XX XX XX**

**XX XX XX XX XX**

As eyes opened, the sound of a baby calling its mother could be heard through out the apartment. Thats how its been, lifes dullness never giveing mercy to the 16 year old, female ninja. A little figure ran up to the bed, a little boy with a saddend look on his face. "Ok-a-ssan?" as if the little one year old couldnt of read his mothers mind. Sighing, Hinata got up, feeling abit tired.

"What.. is it, Sasuki?" looking at the boy, she turned her gaze to the dresser in her room. Her purple bangs were now long enough to cover her eyes, though she never botherd to cut it. Her lip ring, shaped like a studd humg out, as her lips smiled at the figure. Sasuki was his name, and he looked like a mini Sasuke with purple hair. Even though he was only one, the boy had picked up speaking pretty fast, and he was expected to be able to write in a year or so. It didnt supries Hinata one bit, it was expestant of the Uchiha's blood. _His _ blood.

"Im hungie..." there was a silence in the room beofre Hinata got up to asist the boy, who in returned jump up and down. He was headed for the door, when Hinata's hand reached for his. "?? wats wong?" the child looked up, to see her crieing. before he could say a word, Hinata beat him to it.

"Yes, you look EXACTLY like your father..."

**XX XX XX XX XX**

**XX XX XX XX XX**

**XX XX XX XX XX**

**Yep, there it is, tell me how you liked it nn, if you havnt noticed, this is my first fic were im trying to be serious. REVEIW! or ill smoke ur POT!!**


End file.
